It began with a Letter
by Midori-chan37
Summary: Ou comment trois lettres ont à jamais changé trois destinés.
1. Terra

Titre : It began with a Letter (ou comment les OST prouvent une fois de plus à quel point ils sont inspirants.)

Disclaimers : Il me paraît évident que Kingdom Hearts et tout son univers sont à moi, voyons.

Résumé : Ou comment trois lettres ont à jamais changé trois destinés.

A/N : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis ultra-inspirée et surtout ultra-motivée en ce moment, d'où cette idée de mini-fic qui sera en trois parties. J'espère que cela vous plaira, aussi je ne peux vous dire qu'une chose pour le moment : Enjoy !

oooOOOooo

Terra

Caché par le couvert des arbres dans une forêt dont il ignore jusqu'au nom, Eraqus prend une dernière fois le temps de relire la missive que lui a envoyé Yen Sid deux jours plus tôt. Il y avait longtemps que l'ancien Maître ne lui avait demandé d'aller enquêter pour lui dans un Monde inconnu, aussi préférait-il s'assurer d'avoir bien tout compris.

Il fit rapidement disparaître son armure et fouilla un instant dans ses poches, à la recherche du papier à la lisibilité assez approximative, d'après son humble avis. Il ne se serait cependant jamais permis d'en faire la remarque au principale concerné, aussi se contentait-il de mettre son léger agacement de côté et de s'efforcer à déchiffrer l'écriture en pattes de mouche du vieil homme.

_Cher Maître Eraqus,_

_J'ai récemment observé d'étranges phénomènes en rapport avec l'équilibre de la Lumière dans un Monde appelé Arinol, situé à la périphérie de notre galaxie. Ce Monde ne me paraît pas en danger, mais ces fluctuations m'inquiètent quelque peu. Peut-être pourrais-tu te rendre sur place pour moi et enquêter quelques temps, car j'aimerai malgré tout savoir ce qu'il en est. Je t'attendrai si cela te convient dans deux semaines à la Tour, pour que tu puisses me dire ce que tu as vu._

_Portes-toi bien, Yen Sid._

Eraqus replia soigneusement le bout de papier et le remit à sa place, prêt à partir. Il savait que Yen Sid avait parfois tendance à s'inquiéter un peu vite en raison des événements survenus avec Xehanort quelques années plus tôt, mais il préférait ne rien laisser au hasard et avait au plus vite préparé son départ.

L'endroit où il se trouvait lui paraissait tout à fait normal, mais après tout, il était depuis longtemps bien placé pour savoir que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. C'est donc avec prudence qu'il se mit en route et marcha jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt puis, après avoir scrupuleusement inspecté l'horizon, se dirigea vers le village de taille modeste qu'il apercevait au loin.

Si l'endroit lui avait au départ parut de taille moyenne voir franchement petite, il fut surpris une fois arrivé de constater que les habitations s'étendaient en réalité sur tout le versant opposé de la colline où le village avait été construit, ainsi que sur une bonne partie de la vallée se trouvant en contrebas.

On était en plein milieu de l'après-midi, et les rues étaient bondées de personnes en tous genres vaquant avec animation à leurs occupations, ainsi que d'une multitude d'enfants s'amusant joyeusement aux pieds des adultes. Les rares personnes qui dévisageaient curieusement l'inconnu qu'il était ne lui accordaient au final pas plus de quelques secondes d'attention, puis s'en désintéressaient aussi vite et passaient leur chemin. Aborder les gens d'ici et chercher des réponses à ses questions ne devrait pas trop poser de problème.

Eraqus commença alors son inspection, arrêtant les passants qui semblaient moins pressés ou plus enclins à la conversation que les autres tout au long de l'après-midi, pour au final toujours entendre plus ou moins le même genre de réponse :

Si quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé dernièrement ? Non, pas qu'ils sachent. S'ils avaient entendu parler d'événements inhabituels ici ou dans les alentours ? Non, pourquoi donc ? Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le Maître de la Keyblade finisse par sortir de la ville pour pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Ses pas le menèrent à une petite clairière éclairée par les rayons du soleil couchant bordée de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes et par laquelle passait un ruisseau à l'eau pure et d'apparence très rafraîchissante. L'endroit parfait, songea Eraqus en s'avançant.

Mais alors qu'il allait franchir les derniers arbres qui le séparaient de ce lieu enchanteur, des cris et des bruits de pas précipités l'incitèrent à rester là où il se trouvait. Eraqus n'eut pas à guetter bien longtemps, étant donné que la bande de gamins à l'origine de tout ce bruit déboula assez rapidement par le côté opposé à celui où il se trouvait. Il en dénombra huit au total, dont un qui attira

immédiatement son attention.

Son apparence générale ne se détachait pas particulièrement de celle des autres – cheveux châtains, yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable à cette distance, un pantalon de toile brune, un T-shirt noir et des chaussures qui semblaient avoir vécu des jours meilleurs – mais c'est surtout l'incroyable quantité de Lumière que cet enfant dégageait qui interpella particulièrement Eraqus. La seconde chose qui frappa ensuite le Maître de la Keyblade, c'est que tous les autres enfants du « groupe » semblaient le poursuivre avec acharnement, et pas pour les meilleures raisons si l'on se fiait aux regards cruels qu'ils arboraient tous.

Le garçon parcourut encore quelques mètres avant que les plus grands de ses poursuivants ne le rattrapent et que l'un d'eux ne l'empoigne violemment par le col de son T-shirt. Les autres eurent tôt fait de les rejoindre, et il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour encercler leur victime.

Ils se mirent aussitôt à crier ce qui ressemblaient à des moqueries et des insultes, jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé de tous – qui devait également faire office de chef pour ses compagnons – ne leur fasse signe de s'arrêter et ne s'exclame d'un ton railleur :

- « Alors, tu as encore passé la journée dans les jupes de ta maman aujourd'hui, à essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle te déteste un peu moins ? »

- « Elle me déteste pas ! » rétorqua aussitôt le garçon.

- « Menteur, tout le monde sait qu'elle ne voulait même pas de toi, et qu'elle te garde juste parce qu'elle ne peut pas faire autrement ! » enchaîna aussitôt l'une des deux filles du groupe.

- « C'est pas vrai, elle m'aime d'abord ! »

- « Et si elle t'aime tellement alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait tout pour passer le moins de temps possible avec toi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se plaint tout le temps de toi avec nos maman ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a donné un nom de fille, hein ? »

- « C'est pas un nom de fille ! »

- « Si c'est un nom de fille, et c'est exactement ce que tu es, Terra : une petit fille qui n'a aucun ami et même pas de parents qui l'aiment ! »

Les enfants éclatèrent tous de rire, tandis que Terra serra les poings et sembla se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer devant ces gens qu'il déteste par dessus tout.

- « Et oui, parce qu'en plus de pas avoir de maman qui t'aime, t'as même plus de papa ! Tout ce qui te reste, c'est ce stupide pendentif ! » reprit soudainement l'aîné du groupe en arrachant vivement une fine chaîne en argent du cou du châtain.

Alors que les autres rirent de plus belle, Terra s'anima brusquement et sauta sans aucun préavis sur celui qui venait le lui voler son bien le plus précieux.

L'adolescent faisait facilement une tête de plus que lui, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de le frapper à répétition au visage, jusqu'à ce que les autres ne réagissent enfin et se jettent dans la mêlée.

Lorsque Eraqus jugea opportun d'intervenir, deux des autres garçons du groupe étaient déjà dans un sale état, tandis que les filles s'étaient sauvées à l'instant même où elles ont vu l'adulte s'approcher. Une fois à leur hauteur, le Maître de la Keyblade sépara sans effort les derniers combattants et s'exclama d'une voix grave et profonde à l'encontre du reste du groupe :

- « Ça suffit, déguerpissez tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas que je m'énerve ! »

Le ton menaçant employé par l'adulte suffit aussitôt à faire fuir trois des plus jeunes garçons, mais il fallut y ajouter un des regards noir dont il avait le secret pour que les deux adolescents ne quittent enfin les lieux en courant à leur tour.

Une fois ces derniers complètement disparus, Eraqus reprit son expression habituelle et se tourna vers le garçon resté avec lui.

Terra – s'il avait bien entendu – ne semblait guère avoir plus de sept ou huit ans, et paraissait à cet instant sortir d'une terrible bataille. Ses vêtements tâchés étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits, et du sang coulait le long de son visage d'une coupure assez profonde au front.

Le jeune garçon ne semblait pourtant pas s'en formaliser et se mit aussitôt à quatre pattes dans le lit du ruisseau, ayant eu le temps d'apercevoir l'un de ses opposants lancer ce qu'il cherchait à récupérer dans l'eau. Il ignora royalement l'adulte qui se tenait dans son dos, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne l'attrape doucement par le bras pour le redresser.

Terra se débattit à peine le mouvement entamé, cherchant par tous les moyens à échapper à l'emprise de cet illustre inconnu.

- « Si tu arrêtes de te débattre, je t'assure qu'il me sera plus facile de le récupérer. »

Le châtain s'immobilisa finalement et plongea son regard humide dans celui bienveillant de l'adulte, y cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge. Eraqus lui lança un sourire compatissant pour toute réponse, puis lâcha le jeune garçon pour pouvoir faire apparaître son arme.

- « Aimant. » prononça-t-il calmement, sous le regard maintenant curieux de Terra qui fixait avec fascination cette clé géante pointée dans le lit du ruisseau.

L'eau frémit quelques instants et le pendentif jaillit enfin à quelques mètres d'eux, avant de venir sagement se poser dans la main tendue d'Eraqus. Ce dernier fit ensuite disparaître sa Keyblade et posa la main droite sur le front du châtain, qui cette fois-ci ne fit pas mine de bouger.

- « Soin. »

La plaie se referma aussitôt, et Terra chassa les dernières traces de sang de son visage à l'aide de l'eau se trouvant à leurs pieds. Il regarda ensuite l'adulte sortir de l'eau et se demanda vaguement s'il devait le suivre, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas franchement le choix s'il voulait récupérer son pendentif.

Eraqus alla tranquillement s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un arbre sur l'une de ses racines, puis fit signe au jeune garçon d'en faire de même. Terra s'exécuta avec quelques réticences, et resta malgré tout à une distance respectable de l'inconnu.

Eraqus observa un instant ce qu'il tenait dans la main – une chaîne tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique avec suspendu dessus un ovale parfait marqué de la lettre « D » - puis la tendit pour pouvoir le rendre à son légitime propriétaire.

Terra s'en empara sans attendre et le passa rapidement autours de son cou, avant d'à nouveau le faire disparaître le tout sous son T-shirt trempé. Il baissa ensuite les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'ait gêné, avant de déclarer d'une voix à peine audible :

- « Merci. »

- « Je t'en prie. Dis-moi, Terra c'est bien ça ? » Hochement de tête. « Pourquoi ces enfants s'en sont-ils pris à toi aujourd'hui ? »

Terra baissa cette fois-ci carrément la tête. Si tout le village ou presque était plus ou moins au courant de sa situation, il n'en avait jamais parlé ou ne s'était confié à qui que ce soit, mais bizarrement, il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'adulte.

Il prit alors une profonde inspiration, et déballa d'un trait :

- « Ils sont comme ça depuis que... Depuis que mon père est mort. Ils se moquent de moi à cause de ça, et aussi parce qu'ils disent que ma mère ne m'aime pas parce qu'elle... Elle... » Son regard s'assombrit légèrement. « Elle voulait une fille, alors elle a toujours été un peu comme ça, mais c'est quand même... Vraiment... Très dur. »

Terra ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y enfouit la tête, peu désireux qu'une personne qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer le voit pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Eraqus respecta ce choix et laissa les minutes défiler, le silence seulement interrompu par sanglots involontaires émis par l'enfant se trouvant devant lui.

C'est seulement une fois que Terra se soit calmé et qu'il ait à nouveau toute son attention qu'Eraqus prit à nouveau la parole :

- « Tu as l'air de beaucoup y tenir. » commença-t-il en désignant l'endroit où reposait très certainement le pendentif du jeune garçon. « Puis-je savoir ce que c'est ? »

Terra le contempla quelques instants avant de répondre, une pointe de fierté parfaitement tangible dans sa voix :

- « C'est mon père qui m'a demandé d'en prendre soin. Il y tenait beaucoup lui aussi. »

- « Ce devait être une personne formidable alors, pour que tu en prennes autant soin. »

- « Oh ça oui alors ! C'était le plus fort papa du monde, et aussi le plus gentil, le plus... »

Eraqus contempla d'un air songeur cet enfant dont la tristesse avait été chassée par le simple souvenir d'un homme, puis demanda d'une voix douce :

- « Puis-je te poser une dernière question ? »

Terra s'interrompit brusquement et hocha lentement la tête, l'air plus sérieux à présent.

- « Si cela ne te dérange pas, pourrais-tu me dire de quoi est-ce qu'il est mort ? »

Son visage sembla à nouveau s'assombrir, mais Terra ne baissa pas le regard cette fois-là et le plongea au contraire droit dans celui de son interlocuteur.

- « Il y a un peu plus de six mois, une meute de loups à commencé à s'en prendre aux troupeaux, puis a fini par attaquer certains habitants du village. Un groupe d'hommes a été choisi pour nous en débarrasser, et il en faisait partie. On ne m'a pas tout raconté, mais je sais qu'il y en avait plus que ce que les gens qui les avaient aperçus le pensaient, et qu'ils n'étaient pas armés comme ils auraient dû l'être. Ce n'est pas le seul à être mort ce jour-là, mais c'est quand même... Tellement injuste. »

Sa bonne humeur semblait s'être de nouveau complètement envolée, ce qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de demander après un bref instant de silence :

- « Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Vous n'êtes pas du village ou des environs, et vous avez passé la journée à poser des questions aux gens. »

- « M'aurais-tu observé ? » demanda Eraqus, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Terra détourna aussitôt le regard, les joues légèrement rouges et l'air boudeur, puis marmonna un rapide :

- « Oui. Non. Pas vraiment. »

Eraqus rit doucement face à l'embarras du plus jeune et déclara :

- « Je suis venu ici à la demande d'un ami, qui a récemment perçu des changements dans l'équilibre de la Lumière de ce Monde. »

- « Équilibre ? 'Ce' Monde ? » demanda Terra, l'air quelque peu perdu.

- « Oui, ce Monde. Vois-tu, l'Univers est peuplé d'une infinité de Mondes semblables ou très différents de celui-ci, mais comme toi, la majorité de leurs habitants l'ignorent et cela doit rester un secret. »

- «... Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous me dîtes tout ça ? » répondit le châtain après un bref instant de flottement.

- « Parce qu'il semblerait que j'ai trouvé ce que je suis venu chercher. »

oooOOOooo

Quand Terra repense à la rencontre qui a à tout jamais changé son existence, il lui arrive de penser avec une pointe de tristesse à la facilité avec laquelle sa mère a permis à Maître Eraqus de l'emmener, aux paysages qui ont bercé son enfance ou encore aux quelques souvenirs heureux qu'il a malgré tout pu vivre à Arinol.

Pourtant, et même s'il prend toujours avec ferveur soin du dernier cadeau que son géniteur lui ait fait, il se dit chaque jour qu'il a pris la bonne décision, qu'il est heureux comme il n'aurait sans doute jamais pu l'être là-bas et qu'il a enfin trouvé ce père qui lui manquait tant.

oooOOOooo

Voilà... La partie d'Aqua prochainement, mais en attendant, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Aqua

A/N : Bonsoir à tous ! Voici la partie d'Aqua comme promis, bonne lecture à tous !

Aqua

Seule au milieu d'un champ abandonné depuis des années, la jeune Aqua courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était d'ailleurs plus ou moins le cas, étant donné qu'elle savait de quoi était capable sa mère quand le jeune fille aux cheveux bleus lui désobéissait. Ce n'était pas comme si Aqua avait envie de désobéir à ses parents, mais ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute s'ils instauraient des règles stupides telles que « Interdiction d'aller apprendre à te battre avec la garçons de la ville », « Interdiction de pratiquer ces choses bizarres qu'elle était capable de faire avec du feu, de la glace ou encore même la foudre » et, surtout, interdiction formelle de sortir sans en avoir reçu l'autorisation.

Eh bien il se trouvait que, par le plus grand des hasards, elle avait transgressé ces trois lois fondamentales qui régissaient son existence aujourd'hui, et qu'elle n'avait pas exactement choisi le meilleur jour pour ça.

En effet, si elle arrivait à couvrir ses absences la plupart du temps, sortir alors qu'elle était censée accompagner ses parents à une réception très importante n'était sans doute pas la meilleure des idées. En particulier étant donné que sa mère devait la chercher depuis au moins une demi-heure à présent pour lui demander de se préparer.

Allez, un peu de courage ! Elle pouvait déjà apercevoir les toits de la vaste demeure familiale, rentrer au nez et à la barbe de ses parents et des domestiques puis faire semblant de s'atteler à ses ablutions ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, n'est-ce pas ?

- « Aqua, viens ici tout de suite ! »

Ah, la vie a parfois un drôle de sens de l'humour.

Le regard menaçant de sa génitrice n'empêcha cependant pas la jeune fille de répondre un joyeux « Oui mère, que se passe-t-il? » qui frisait l'insolence.

- « Il se passe que tu devrais déjà être presque prête ! Puis-je savoir où tu as encore été traîner pour te retrouver dans cet état ?! »

Où s'était-elle rendue pour que ses vêtements soient à ce point tâchés et ses cheveux dans cet état que beaucoup de femmes auraient qualifié d'alarmant ? Oh, eh bien elle avait commencé par rejoindre quelques uns des fils de paysans des alentours pour pouvoir s'entraîner à manier l'épée – en bois bien évidemment – avec eux toute la matinée, puis s'était ensuite exercée à la pratique de la magie une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était terriblement en retard. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat donc.

- « Nul part mère, je suis juste allée me promener aux alentours. »

La femme lui lança un regard sévère, puis poussa un profond soupir et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

- « Nous auront cette conversation plus tard. Pour l'heure, nous allons essayer de te redonner un visage humain. »

Aqua lui aurait bien rétorqué qu'elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais dans ce genre de situations, mais elle savait que ce serait vraiment jouer avec le feu vue sa position actuelle. Elle suivit donc tranquillement sa mère à travers les nombreux couloirs composant le manoir familial, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant la vaste salle de bain où l'une des domestiques préférés d'Aqua les attendait déjà, le nécessaire de toilette posé près d'elle.

- « Mithril, je compte sur vous pour vous occuper d'elle. Vous savez à quel point les gens que nous rencontrons ce soir sont importants, n'est-ce pas ? » La jeune femme hocha la tête. « Bien, je vous laisse alors. Prévenez-moi quand vous en aurez fini avec elle. »

- « Bien, Madame. »

Aqua regarda sa mère quitter les lieux de son pas raide, puis lança un sourire éblouissant à Mithril.

- « Eh bien, dans quel état tu t'es mise cette fois. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de savoir où tu as encore été traîner ? » demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie tout en faisant chauffer l'eau.

- « Oh Mithril, c'était absolument fantastique ! Les fils du vieux Kaze m'ont appris pleins de nouveaux mouvements d'escrime aujourd'hui, et j'ai enfin réussi à geler complètement la vieille souche qui se trouve près de chez le vieux forgeron. Tu sais, celle du chêne qui était tellement énorme ? »

Aqua continuait à faire joyeusement la conversation tandis que Mithril lavait ses longs cheveux – encore l'une des nombreuses demandes de sa mère, cette longueur – puis se chargea de la vêtir d'une ravissante robe bleue en flanelle qui mettait à la fois en valeur ses cheveux et ses yeux.

- « Vous êtes ravissante, Mademoiselle. » commenta Mithril avec un sourire.

Le sourire d'Aqua disparut quant à lui lentement, pour laisser place à un air beaucoup plus grave qu'elle n'arborait pas souvent.

- « Je m'en fiche d'être ravissante. Ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir être ce que je veux être sans qu'ils soient toujours là pour m'en empêcher. Elle, surtout. »

- « Vous savez, votre mère fait cela uniquement parce qu'elle veut le meilleur pour vous. »

- « Mais si le meilleur pour moi, c'est justement ce genre de vie ? Et si je n'ai pas envie de porter des robes, de sortir rencontrer des 'gens importants' et de continuer à être ravissante toute ma vie, hein ?! »

Elle semblait sincèrement au bord des larmes, aussi Mithril s'empressa-t-elle de la serrer dans ses bras et de murmurer au creux de son oreille :

- « Alors continuez à faire ce que vous faîtes de mieux, et qui sait ? Peut-être allez-vous finir par voir vos prières enfin exaucées ? »

Aqua se dégagea et hocha doucement la tête, l'air déterminée à présent, et s'exclama :

- « Tu as raison ! Un jour, je serais un des plus grands guerriers du Monde, si forte que tu entendras même parler de moi tous les jours ! »

- « Mais je n'en doute pas une seconde. Allez, filez maintenant, j'entends déjà votre mère vous réclamer. »

Aqua constata qu'en effet, sa mère s'égosillait depuis l'entrée principale que la diligence était prête et les attendait. Elle serra une dernière fois la domestique dans ses bras et courut rejoindre ses parents, non sans écoper durant tout le trajet du traditionnel « Sois polie », « Comporte-toi bien » et « Ne fais pas de bêtises ». Pour souligner ses propos, sa mère alla même jusqu'à sortir d'elle ne savait trop où la lettre à l'origine de tout ceci et à la lui relire une énième fois :

- « _Mes chers amis,_

_Je serais ravi si vous pouviez m'honorer de votre présence lors d'une petite réception entre intimes dans trois jours, je pourrais ainsi vous présenter l'un de mes plus précieux amis. Il me semble qu'il m'a dit avoir un apprenti d'à peu près l'âge de votre charmante fille, aussi pourquoi ne pas l'emmener avec vous ? Je suis sûr qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre._

_Bien à vous, duc de Ferdinand »_

Aqua fit de son mieux pour ne pas prêter attention à tout ce que se disaient ses parents durant le temps que dura le trajet, non sans avoir au préalable maudit ce fameux « apprenti » pour l'avoir malgré lui embarquée dans cette galère.

oooOOOooo

- « Adrian, Lucia, il y avait tellement longtemps que je ne vous avais vus ! »

_« Et ça y est, les mondanités qui commencent. » _pensa Aqua en faisant de son mieux pour sourire et ne pas afficher la grimace de dégoût qui ne demandait qu'à sortir d'elle. La jeune fille se conduisit de manière exemplaire avec le maître de maison, allant jusqu'à lui caser un petit compliment sur son horrible redingote, puis jeta un coup d'œil curieux aux deux autres silhouettes présentes derrière lui.

Il y avait tout d'abord un homme brun à l'allure imposante et dont la force transparaissait clairement dans ses moindres gestes, vêtu elle n'en doutait pas de quelque chose de beaucoup moins formel que les autres adultes présents. À ses côtés se tenait un garçon qui avait en effet l'air d'avoir son âge, et qui refusait de s'éloigner à moins d'un mètre de son Maître, clairement mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Mmh, peut-être n'était-il pas un cas si désespéré que ça après tout.

- « Je vous présente mon fameux ami, Eraqus, qui m'a fait le plaisir de venir jusque ici pour m'accorder le plaisir de sa compagnie et de ses récits de voyage. »

- « Oh, vous voyagez Monsieur Eraqus ? » rebondit aussitôt sa mère, étant dors et déjà passée en ce qu'Aqua avait très sobrement nommé le mode « Je suis une femme bien comme il faut, regardez-moi s'il vous plaît ! »

- « On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. » répondit posément Eraqus, avant de soudainement fixer son regard sur Aqua.

Il la scruta avec une attention qui mit presque la jeune fille mal à l'aise, jusqu'à que son père ne finisse par dire :

- « Eh bien, présente-toi voyons. »

- « Ah, oui euh... Je m'appelle Aqua, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » enchaîna-t-elle maladroitement, toujours sous le regard intense de l'homme lui faisant face.

- « Et comment se nomme ce charmant jeune homme ? » demanda ensuite sa mère en désignant le garçon, qui à cet instant semblait vouloir rentrer dans un trou et s'y cacher pour le restant de ses jours. »

- « Terra. » répondit-il malgré tout.

- « C'est un plaisir, Terra. Et si vous alliez jouer un peu en attendant que le dîner soit servi, je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas envie d'écouter toutes ces conversations d'adultes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aqua acquiesça vivement tandis que Terra haussait les épaules, ce qui n'empêcha pas la jeune fille de l'attraper par le poignet et de le tirer vers ce qu'elle savait être la direction des jardins. Une fois au milieu des arbres en tous genres et de multitudes de fleurs colorées, elle s'arrêta enfin de courir et débuta la conversation aussi subitement qu'elle avait emmené Terra ici :

- « Alors, d'où est-ce que vous venez toi et ton Maître ? »

- «... De très loin. »

- « Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'apprend ? »

- «...»

- « Oh allez, tu peux bien me le dire non ? » Il secoua la tête. « S'il te plaît, il ne se passe jamais quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ici ! Pour une fois que j'ai quelqu'un avec qui discuter, tu ne vas pas rester muet toute la soirée quand même ! »

Terra l'observa longuement, perdu dans ses pensées. Après tout, l'ami du Maître savait plus ou moins de quoi il était question, alors il n'y aurait sans doute pas de mal à en dire un peu à cette fille, pas vrai ?

C'est fort de cette conviction qu'il se mit à lui parler de sa vie et de son entraînement à la Contrée du Départ, s'animant au fur et à mesure que la conversation progressait. Aqua l'écoutait quant à elle dans un silence quasi-religieux, fascinée par tous les détails qui sortaient de la bouche de son nouvel ami. Lorsqu'enfin Terra se tu, le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel et Aqua avait la tête pleine de questions, dont une en particulier qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis une vingtaine de minutes à présent :

- « Dis, est-ce que tu veux bien me la montrer ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

- « De quoi ? »

- « Ta Keyblade. Je peux la voir, s'il te plaît ? »

Terra parut hésiter quelques secondes, avant de finalement se lever du banc où ils s'étaient assis et de tendre la main devant lui. Un faisceau de lumière plus tard et Aqua contemplait avec curiosité et fascination l'arme que tenait le châtain.

- « Je ne m'en sers pas encore vraiment pour l'entraînement, Maître Eraqus préfère s'en tenir aux épées en bois pour le moment. »

- « C'est quand même super cool ! » s'exclama sincèrement Aqua, avant de subitement penser à quelque chose. « Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! »

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, la jeune fille saisit Terra par le poignet l'entraîna à sa suite sans lui demander son avis, excitée de pouvoir mettre son « plan » à exécution. Ils coururent jusqu'au fond du jardin, près d'une vieille cabane en bois qu'Aqua ouvrit sans problème après avoir sorti la clé d'un pot de fleurs situé près de la porte. Ceci fait, elle pénétra à l'intérieur et se dirigea sans hésitation vers l'un des coins de la pièce.

- « Mmh, tu es sûre qu'on a droit d'être ici ? »

- « Bien sûr, je suis souvent venue avec les fils de Monsieur Ferdinand avant qu'ils ne partent étudier en ville. Mais avant de partir, ils m'ont dit que je pouvais toujours leur emprunter- Aha ! »

Aqua se redressa brusquement, extrayant au passage deux épées en bois qui avaient dû servir à de nombreux combats, mais qui semblaient malgré tout toujours aussi robustes. La jeune fille se précipita sans attendre à l'extérieur, non sans avoir au préalable lancé l'une des deux épées à son nouvel ami. Elle alla ensuite se placer dans un carré d'herbe dégagé puis lança un regard déterminé à Terra, qui semblait franchement perdu.

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

- « J'ai envie de m'entraîner avec toi ! Allez, dépêche-toi avant qu'on soit obligés de retourner là-bas ! »

Terra la contempla un instant, l'air complètement interdit, puis finit par déclarer :

- « Désolé mais... Je ne peux pas. »

- « Pourquoi ?! » demanda Aqua d'une voix presque plaintive.

- « Parce que, heu... Comment dire... »

Terra se tu puis détourna le regard, tandis qu'Aqua constatait avec stupéfaction que le jeune garçon rougissait légèrement. Sa surprise laissa cependant rapidement place à de l'agacement lorsqu'elle comprit où Terra voulait en venir. C'est pourquoi sans aucun avertissement préalable, elle s'élança vers lui et leva son épée en bois, prête à frapper.

Son coup fut cependant stoppé à mi-chemin par la propre épée de son adversaire, qui semblait à son tour surpris de la force qu'elle y avait mis.

- « Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'on a bien pu t'enseigner à propos de la galanterie, je ne supporterai pas que quelqu'un se cache encore une fois derrière cette excuse là. Maintenant je te conseille de te défendre, parce que je ne compte pas retenir mes coups. »

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de son opposant et commença alors à se battre avec plus de ferveur qu'elle n'en avait jamais mis dans un combat, Terra s'étant résolu à participer avec tout autant de détermination lorsqu'il avait compris la jeune fille était plus que sérieuse.

Aucun des deux ne sut exactement combien de temps ils luttèrent ainsi, mais ce fut un soudain raclement de gorge profond qui les fit s'arrêter net. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la provenance du son et tombèrent sur Maître Eraqus, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

Si Aqua n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, Terra, lui, semblait mortifié.

- « Maître, je... »

Eraqus leva la main, signifiant clairement qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, puis annonça aux enfants que le dîner était servi. Ces derniers le suivirent toujours sans un mot, se lançant des regards peu assurés de temps à autres.

Le Maître de la Keyblade ne fit cependant aucune allusion à ce qu'il avait vu durant toute la durée du repas qui se déroula dans le calme et la bonne humeur, bien que Terra et Aqua s'ennuient plus qu'un peu à force d'écouter ces conversations dont ils saisissaient difficilement l'intérêt. Les enfants furent pourtant déçus lorsque la soirée fut enfin terminée et qu'ils durent se dire au revoir, Aqua regrettant déjà cet excellent adversaire tandis que Terra regrettait de devoir quitter l'amie qu'il venait juste de se faire.

Il se garda pourtant bien d'exprimer son ressenti et suivit sagement son Maître, manquant complètement le sourire en coin qui avait remplacé l'expression si sérieuse de l'adulte.

oooOOOooo

Lorsque Aqua ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, ce fut pour aussitôt sortir de sous les couvertures et se précipiter dans les couloirs après s'être rapidement habillée. Si elle se souvenait bien, Terra lui avait dit que lui et son Maître ne quitteraient sûrement pas la région avant ce soir, aussi peut-être aurait-elle le temps de leur mettre la main dessus avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent pour de bon ? Elle avait tellement de questions à leur poser !

Elle interrompit cependant sa course en passant près du grand salon, d'où elle percevait distinctement trois voix en train de converser d'un ton animé, presque houleux.

Curieuse, Aqua s'approcha sans un bruit de la porte et l'entrebâilla tout aussi discrètement, scrutant la pièce avec attention. Elle pouvait voir le dos de ses parents en plein dans son champ de vision, ainsi que ce qu'elle reconnut comme être un bout du manteau de Maître Eraqus à moitié caché par la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici ?

Aqua tendit l'oreille et ne perdit pas une miette de la conversation, qui semblait la concerner de près d'après ce qu'elle entendait. Après quelques minutes d'écoute attentive, la jeune fille se rendit soudain compte de ce dont les adultes étaient en train de débattre : Eraqus voulait l'emmener avec lui !

D'abord profondément surprise, une bouffée de joie telle qu'elle en avait rarement connu l'envahit, et elle ne put s'empêcher de pénétrer dans la pièce. Les trois adultes arrêtèrent aussitôt de converser et la fixèrent avec intensité, ce qui ne sembla pas la déranger le moins du monde. Une nouvelle détermination brûlant au font de son être, Aqua fit face à ses parents et demanda d'une voix parfaitement affirmée :

- « Je peux y aller, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Enfin Aqua, tu n'y songes pas sérieusement ?! » s'exclama immédiatement sa mère. « Comment peux-tu sérieusement envisager de mener ce genre de vie ? »

- « Parce que c'est justement ce genre de vie qui me plaît. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez pour moi, mais essayez de comprendre : vivre le genre de vie que vous m'imposez, c'est cela qui me paraît complètement inenvisageable. Alors s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi décider de la vie que je veux mener. »

Ils la contemplèrent longuement, complètement interdits, jusqu'à ce que son père finisse par déclarer :

- « Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors je ne m'y opposerai pas. »

Aqua lui offrit un sourire radieux avant de se tourner vers sa mère, qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé son verdict. Cette dernière s'anima brusquement et vint se planter devant le Maître de la Keyblade, une expression qu'Aqua ne lui avait encore jamais vu sur le visage.

- « Je vous préviens, vous avez plutôt intérêt à prendre soin d'elle, car je vous que dans la cas contraire, Keyblade ou non, c'est moi qui viendrait m'occuper de votre cas. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

- « Tout à fait, Madame. Je vous garantis qu'elle sera traitée avec autant de respect que si elle était ma propre fille. »

L'air satisfaite de cette réponse, la femme se tourna ensuite vers sa fille et fit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis une éternité : elle prit Aqua dans ses bras.

- « Allez dépêche-toi, je suis sûre qu'il y a quelques affaires que tu tiens à emporter : tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre ton Maître, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aqua acquiesça doucement et courut cette fois-ci en direction de sa chambre, le cœur battant la chamade. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle, et elle promettait enfin d'être des plus palpitantes !

oooOOOooo

Quand Aqua repense au jour de son départ, les détails concernant toutes les recommandations faîtes par ses parents restent assez floues dans son esprit, mais ce qui y reste en revanche parfaitement clair, c'est l'expression radieuse qu'avait arboré Terra lorsque Eraqus l'avait rejoint en sa compagnie.

Elle aussi avait souri, parce que plus qu'un ami, Aqua avait ce jour-là trouvé la personne qui comptait sans aucun doute le plus à ses yeux, que ce soit lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux encore en sécurité à la Contrée du Départ ou bien pendant ses années d'errance perdue dans le Domaine des Ténèbres.

oooOOOooo

Et voilà. Je rappelle que votre avis m'est toujours aussi important, alors n'hésitez pas ! (Surtout que vu ce qui profile pour moi, que je risque de ne pas finir la semaine x) Bref, bonne fin de journée à tous, et à la prochaine pour la partie de Ventus (:


	3. Ventus

A/N : Voici donc la partie de Ventus, et même si je commence à me dire que cette histoire n'a du plaire à personne, je suis quand même contente d'être allée jusqu'au bout !

Ventus

_Eraqus, _

_Je te prie de bien vouloir excuser la brusquerie de mes mots, mais le temps presse et il ne nous en reste malheureusement plus beaucoup. J'ai perçu il y a peu des vibrations inquiétantes en provenance d'un Monde nommé Ayran, qui est je le crains au bord de la destruction. Il n'est cependant pas encore trop tard, aussi je te demande de te hâter. Sceller la Serrure devrait suffire à sauver ce Monde des Ténèbres, mais il te faudra agir avec la plus grande prudence. Je compte sur toi et te souhaite bonne chance, _

_Yen Sid_

_P.-S.:Si la garde de tes deux apprentis te pose problème, ils pourront rester sous ma surveillance à la Tour le temps que durera ton absence._

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Maître Xehanort, qui froissa la missive qu'il tenait entre les mains avant de négligemment la lancer derrière lui. Presque deux longues années que le vieil homme espionnait régulièrement les correspondance du sorcier et de son ancien compagnon d'armes, et enfin sa persévérance était récompensée ! Il n'avait en effet jamais eu l'occasion d'observer la destruction d'un Monde de près mais il ne doutait pas une seconde que ce devait être un spectacle particulièrement intéressant, surtout pour un chercheur de sa trempe.

C'est sa curiosité malsaine pleinement éveillée à présent qu'il ouvrit un couloir obscur à destination du Monde évoqué par Yen Sid, laissant derrière lui cette terre aride et désolée qu'était la Nécropole des Keyblades.

Xehanort marcha au milieu de l'obscurité la plus totale pendant quelques instants, puis finit par apercevoir la sortie du passage à environ une dizaine de mètre de l'endroit où il se tenait. Encore quelques pas et il atterrit au milieu d'un chemin de terre bordé par ce qu'il reconnut comme étant du blé. Le Maître de la Keyblade avisa ensuite un village de taille modeste niché dans la montagne à quelques kilomètres de là où il se trouvait.

Xehanort décida d'en faire sa prochaine destination en se disant qu'après tout, les sans-coeurs n'allaient certainement pas s'en prendre en premier lieu à d'insignifiantes céréales, n'est-ce pas ? Il commença alors à avancer d'un bon pas, le soleil déclinant lentement mais sûrement dans son dos.

L'astre avait presque entièrement disparu derrière la ligne d'horizon lorsque Xehanort atteignit les premières habitations et déjà le vieux Maître commençait à sentir d'imperceptibles changements dans l'air, qui passaient complètement inaperçu aux yeux des quelques habitants qu'il observait discrètement.

Une agitation euphorique sans nom semblait les avoir tous saisis, et Xehanort comprit après quelques instants d'observation supplémentaires que ces gens étaient en train de préparer une fête. L'ironie de la chose lui donna envie de rire à gorge déployée, mais il s'en garda bien de peur de se faire remarquer et continua d'un regard attentif ce qu'il avait commencé.

Il n'y avait cependant pas grand chose qui aurait pu susciter son intérêt pour le moment, et Xehanort s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche d'un endroit discret d'où il pourrait observer les événements ce la nuit à venir sans risquer d'être dérangé lorsqu'il le vit.

Ce n'est pas tant l'apparence somme toute des plus banales qui arrêta le regard doré du vieux Maître, mais bien son attitude qui détonait franchement au milieu de l'excitation générale.

En effet, si tous les enfants à la ronde étaient soit en train d'aider les adultes pour les plus âgés soit en train de jouer joyeusement pour les plus jeunes, celui-ci se tenait à l'écart des autres, l'air préoccupé voir même effrayé par moment.

N'ayant pas grand chose d'autre à faire pour le moment, Xehanort s'approcha aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre de sa « cible » et, le visage dissimulé par la capuche qu'il venait de rabattre sur son visage, demanda d'une voix faussement compatissante :

- « Qu'y a-t-il, mon garçon ? »

Durant le laps de temps que son vis-à-vis passa à l'observer avec étonnement, le vieux Maître put à loisir détailler d'un peu plu près celui qui avait su retenir son attention. Des vêtements clairs, certainement pas âgés de plus de six ou sept ans, des cheveux blonds en bataille et de grands yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec curiosité à présent.

- « Il va se passer quelque chose ce soir. » répondit enfin l'enfant. « Il va se passer quelque chose, et quelque chose d'horrible. »

- « Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

L'enfant secoua lentement la tête, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

- « Je ne sais pas vraiment, je le sens c'est tout. Mais quand je l'ai dit aux autres, ils se sont tous moqués de moi et ils sont repartis jouer ensemble. »

Il poussa un profond soupir de dépit et se tu, l'air encore plus inquiet qu'auparavant tandis que Xehanort le contemplait, interdit. Il savait que certaines personnes qui n'étaient pas Porteurs de Keyblade pouvaient se montrer plus ou moins sensibles aux mouvements de la Lumière et des Ténèbres dans l'atmosphère d'un Monde, mais jamais il n'avait vu ou entendu parler d'un « spécimen » aussi jeune. Vraiment intéressant.

- « Moi je te crois, tu sais. » reprit finalement le vieux Maître d'un ton doucereux.

Le blond releva aussitôt la tête et demanda, les yeux plein d'espoir :

- « Vraiment ? »

Xehanort eut un sourire mauvais sous sa capuche face à tant de naïveté et répondit :

- « Oui, vraim- »

- « Ventus qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, ça fais presque une demi-heure que tu devrais être rentré ?! »

Xehanort s'était engouffré dans une rue transversale les premiers mots à peine prononcés, et observait à présent une femme aux yeux d'un vert incroyablement brillant et aux longs cheveux blonds réprimander « Ventus », tandis que ce dernier ne pipait mot et semblait préférer attendre que la tempête s'arrête d'elle-même.

C'est seulement lorsque les deux blonds eurent disparus que Xehanort sortit de sa cachette, non sans avoir capté une dernière fois le regard inquiet de ce fameux Ventus. Il sourit.

Décidément, la nuit promettait d'être des plus intéressants !

oooOOOooo

Dissimulé dans l'un des coins d'une grande place brillamment éclairée, Xehanort observait avec attention les couples de danseurs se mouvant au rythme de la musique.

L'agitation des Ténèbres lui était parfaitement perceptible à présent, et il ne doutait pas qu'il devait rester à peine vingt minutes d'existence à ce petit Monde sans histoire. Qu'il avait hâte de voir ça !

Le vieux Maître n'eut cependant pas à attendre bien longtemps, étant donné qu'à peine dix minutes plus tard, un cri déchirant retentit et une jeune femme s'écroula, les mains plaqués sur sa poitrine d'où s'échappait un flot continu de sang.

La panique s'abattit tout à coup lorsqu'une dizaine d'autres personnes subirent le même sort et les gens commencèrent à chercher à fuir en tous sens, l'hystérie s'étant à présent emparée d'eux.

Xehanort pour sa part ne bougeait pas de l'endroit où il se tenait et observait avec une fascination quasi-morbide les cadavres s'amonceler sur la place, les sans-coeurs de plus en plus nombreux traquant les derniers survivants. Le ciel s'était également profondément obscurci, la lumière des étoiles complètement annihilée par une masse compacte de Ténèbres tournoyant au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Ses observations furent cependant interrompus par un groupe de sans-coeurs se jetant sur lui dans le but manifeste d'en faire leur prochaine victime. Xehanort poussa un bref soupir agacé et les élimina tous d'un large mouvement de Keyblade, et il aurait volontiers continué à se divertir un peu si une main infiniment plus petite que la sienne ne s'était pas posées sur la garde de son arme.

Il sentit comme une décharge électrique le traverser de part en part et fixa pendant un bref instant le garçon se tenant près de lui.

_« Son cœur... Non, c'est impossible ! »_

Ses doutes furent cependant rapidement balayés par l'examen plus poussé que Xehanort eut le temps d'effectuer et sa stupéfaction laissa bientôt place aux innombrables souvenirs des recherches qu'il avait mené tout au long de sa vie sur les légendes des temps anciens, en particulier en ce qui concernait la Guerre des Keyblades et la légendaire χ-Blade.

Il posa alors un regard corrompu sur le jeune Ventus, qui lui le fixait les yeux remplis de larmes et les mains pleines de sang.

- « Ma maman, elle est... Elle est... »

Le blond éclata pour de bon en sanglots tandis que Xehanort posait un regard empli d'indifférence sur le cadavre de la femme qu'il avait aperçue cette après-midi à quelques mètres d'eux à peine. Le vieux Maître reporta ensuite son attention sur l'enfant à ses côtés, qui serrait toujours la garde de sa Keyblade comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- « C'est malheureux, en effet. Mais réfléchis, ne voudrais-tu pas devenir plus fort pour être en mesure d'empêcher ce genre de tragédie de se reproduire ? » demanda Xehanort d'un ton mielleux.

Ventus releva la tête et le fixa longuement, la réflexion intense qui l'habitait se reflétant sur la moindre parcelle de son visage quand, il hocha lentement la tête sous le sourire victorieux du vieux Maître.

- « Bien. Allons nous-en à présent, il serait dangereux de rester ici plus longtemps. » déclara Xehanort en désignant les pans de maisons entiers arrachés à leurs fondations et engloutis par la masse de Ténèbres toujours plus imposante.

Xehanort ouvrit à son tour un couloir obscur et attrapa son désormais apprenti d'une main avant de la caler entre ses omoplates. Il sentit vaguement Ventus enfouir son visage dans son dos lorsqu'il s'engagea dans le passage, mais c'était actuellement la dernière de ses préoccupations.

L'esprit du Maître de la Keyblade dérivait en effet à des lieux de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, enfiévré par les perspectives d'avenir que la découverte de Ventus ne manquerait pas d'engendrer et qui seraient, il l'espérait, bien plus intéressantes que la destruction d'un petit Monde aux habitants aussi pathétiques.


End file.
